Golem Guardian (12-B)
|image = 12-B_image.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "The mortals of Haradon will pay for what they've done." |gender = Genderless |class = Guardian |current meta = Guardian |damage = Physical |difficulty stat picture = ? |physical stat picture = ? |magical stat picture = ? |resilience stat picture = ? |support stat picture = ? |Emblem price (put after the price) = 10,800 |Rune price (put after the price) = 225 }} ''Though he looks like a metal version of a mage's golem, Guardian 12-B is actually of a mechanical race called XXX. Created long ago by the gods of Haradon, Guardian 12-B, along with his peers, was in hibernation deep underground for thousands of years... That is, until the Saithions' excavations interrupted their centuries-long slumber. Angered by their rude awakening and the chaotic state of Haradon, Golem Guardian 12-B aims to teach these organic mouth-breathers a lesson. Strategy *Since most of 12-B's skills scale off his Physical Defense, it is advised to build that first. *12-B is very slow so remember to keep on spamming Spiked Shield. * not only gives you a shield, it also provides a fair amount of damage early game. *Remember, is a defensive skill which bonus is to deal damage. Dealing damage isn't its main goal. Many players forgot about this and keep detonating the shield after they activate it. Detonating it is only recommended when you're last hitting an enemy hero. * is great in teamfights and in trades with teammates. It isn't as powerful, though, against Fighters in 1v1 situations since Fighters already deal damage via auto attacks and works best with a ally nearby. *Beware of Mages since 12-B's base Magical Defense is very low and his skills scale off his Physical Defense. *Only build Physical Damage when your team doesn't have a carry and you are already ahead. * is a very useful skill late game but is weak/near useless early game. Put skill points in either last or when you have acquired lots of Physical Defense. Skills Spiked Shield 12-B throws his shield to hit his enemies Cost: No cost Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Damage: 75/125/180/240 + Physical Attack and 30% Physical Defense Movement Speed reduction: 15/20/25/30% Blaster Shield 12-B conjures a protective shield, which absorbs incoming Damage before exploding, wounding all nearby enemies. Cost: No cost Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 22/20/18/16 seconds Damage: 100/150/200/250 + Physical Attack and 70% Physical Defense Effect: Absorbs 125/150/175/200 Physical Defense points of incoming Damage. Note: Blaster Shield will detonate after 7 seconds of being activated. Blaster Shield can also be detonated manually using Heart of Power. When the shield has been depleted through damage, it will detonate instantly. Heart of Power Passive: Max HP increases by 100/150/200/250% of 12-B's Physical Defense. Additional Effects: Instantly detonates Blaster Shield Potency Breakout 12-B taunts the enemies around him, stirring them into a frenzy. Cost: No cost Cooldown: 100/80/60 Effects: 12-B's Physical Defense increases by 75/100/125 for 10 seconds. Enemies are forced to attack 12-B for 3/3.5/4 seconds. Base Stats Skins 2D Skins 12-B image.jpg|Classic Skin - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Souless 2D.png|Soulless - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 260 Diamond cavalier 2.jpg|Diamond Cavalier - Released: ? - Cost: 520 Old glory.jpg|Old Glory - Released: 3-Jul-2014 - Cost: 999 3D Skins 12-B 3D 2.jpg|Classic Skin 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Soulless 3D 2.jpg|Soulless 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 260 Diamond cavalier 3D 2.jpg|Diamond Cavalier 3D - Released: ? - Cost: 520 Old glory 3D.jpg|Old Glory 3D - Released: 3-Jul-2014 - Cost: 999 Category:Hero Category:Guardian Category:Tank